Ashley Spinelli
Ashley Spinelli (or just Spinelli as she prefers to be addressed) is the tough member of the gang in Recess. Personality Spinelli is one of the major six kids in the Recess gang. She is a very headstrong but beautiful tomboy and hates whenever she's referred to by her first name, due to it being associated with the local snobs of the school, the "Ashleys", with whom she wants nothing to do. She often tries to result to physical violence, with one of her friends usually stopping her. Despite being very violent at times, she is very warmhearted, and roots for the underdog. She and Vince are considered to be T.J.'s "right hand" in the show, and it has been revealed that she has a crush on T.J. as well. She is also an accomplished artist, as seen in the episode, "Spinelli's Masterpiece". In the episode "Parents Night", it's shown that she has very embarassing parents, as they arrive at the school pronouncing her friends' names wrong and also show her friends pictures of her as a baby. She also dislikes her mother's preference of her to have more "girly" traits. Because of this, she often looks up to her teacher, Miss Grotke, as a mother figure to her. In "Weekend at Muriel's", it is revealed that her parents and her maternal grandmother, Aggie, are family friends of Ms. Finster. In fact, Spinelli's grandmother used to have fun with Ms. Finster in Guam back in the 1950's. Trivia *She is the only one of the main six characters of the show who isn't voiced by a real child. Pamela Segall Aldon, (who was also the voice of "Lucky" in '''101 Dalmatians: The Series' ''and "Vidia" from the 'Disney Fairies' franchise) supplied her voice. *In the episode 'Parents Night', her mom mentions her having a crush on T.J., which is hinted at various times in the series. She and T.J. are also the only members of the main six who have kissed each other. T.J. also hints at various times that he likes her, such as wrapping his arm around her shoulders for no apparent reason. *According to the episode 'Operation: Field Trip', she has an older brother named "Joey", who was either in or out of prison;and she T.J., and Vince are the only main kids in the series with siblings, and she is the only member of the gang with two siblings *In the 1996 unnaired pilot, clips have shown her to have a much smaller, younger appearence, almost like a kindergartener, which was changed for the series proper, most likely to make her look more like a fourth grader. *She and Gus are the shortest and the youngest in the main six kids. *She bears of some resemblance to "Audrey" from 'Alants:The Lost Empire'. Gallery Spinelli prototype.jpg|Spinelli's appearance in the 1996 pilot. Spinelli at her lowest.jpg|Spinelli when she is forced to join the Ashley clique. Spinelli toy.jpg|A toy of Spinelli given out at McDonalds in 1998 Lnubk91djlxwwxd.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-08h11m23s237.png|Spinelli with TJ on Lilo and Stitch The Series Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h35m12s151.png|Spinelli on Lilo and Stitch The Series Vlcsnap-2012-09-06-11h21m03s225.png TJ_Detweiler_and_Ashley_Spinelli_Kiss.jpg|TJ and Spinelli conduct The Experiment. vlcsnap-2012-09-08-22h23m10s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h55m43s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-09h22m34s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h19m50s114.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h04m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m45s129.png Recess School's Out The Gang.jpg Recess Taking The Fifth Grade The Gang.jpg The Recess Gang.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-01-08h30m40s200.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-08h24m02s52.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-30-18h50m51s2.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-09h55m41s245.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-09h58m55s148.png vlcsnap-2012-10-01-10h01m00s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h16m36s84.png Spinelli Look A Like Fillmore.jpg snapshot8lz.jpg Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Spinelli, Ashley Category:Soccer Players Category:Daughters Category:Tomboys Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Characters Category:Fillmore characters